True Passions
by darcest knight
Summary: Folken is reunited with a woman from his past after the destruction of Fanelia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Duty of a Prince

The sun beat down over the land of Fanelia, but the children resting beneath the shade of a large oak paid the sun no mind. There were four children of varying ages. The oldest was sitting with his back resting against the trunk of the massive oak, a book in his hands. He was fifteen years of age with light blue hair, deep red eyes, and ivory skin. If asked, many would certainly describe the young man as tall and scrawny yet quite handsome. Another of the children was a young girl of twelve years. Blue-black hair was tied in a braid that fell just past her shoulders. Silver eyes watched the older boy closely as he read. The other two children were a five year old boy and a three year old cat-girl. The little raven haired, deep red eyed, and bronze skinned boy listened intently to the story. Next to the little boy, the pink haired cat-girl slept.

Even though they had all heard the story hundreds of times before and could recite it from memory, they all sat silently as the older boy read. They were not, however, truly listening to the story itself, but rather the voice of the reader. All were desperately imprinting that soothing, kind voice into their memory, for they did not know what tomorrow would bring.

"Could you read the story again, brother?" The small boy inquired when his older sibling had finished and closed the book.

He smiled sadly at the small boy. "I'm afraid not. Balgus would be very upset if I missed training today." Rising from the ground, his eyes drifted off towards the palace.

"Come on you two. We wouldn't want Folken to get in trouble." The blue-black haired girl said climbing to her feet. The small boy shook the cat-girl from her nap.

"Get up Merle! We're going back to the castle." The raven haired boy shouted. Immediately, the small cat-girl came awake and bolted off on all fours. Silver and deep red eyes watched after the two children as they raced off towards the castle.

"Sitsune, don't worry." Folken whispered gently to the blue-black haired girl. She turned her gaze on the boy.

"Worry about what?" She asked. He smiled softly at her and took one of her hands into his. The young girl's eyes fell to the ground. Yes, she knew what he had meant. Tomorrow the crowned prince of Fanelia was to perform the Right of Succession. Everyone knew what that implied. He would have to slay a dragon and bring back its heart, as proof the deed had been done, before he could become king. This frightened her more than anything.

"Come on." Folken urged. The two walked towards the palace in silence, each pondering tomorrow's events.

"Do you think you will return?" Sitsune asked into the silence. She stared ahead of herself afraid to meet his gaze and let him see the fear that shined brightly in them.

"Of course." He answered smiling reassuringly. However, there had been a flicker of suppressed doubt in his 'presence' that sent a shiver up her spine. She stopped walking and threw her arms around the young prince.

"I'm scared for you." She whispered. Folken wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her.

The two had known each other since they were very young. They had met around the age of two and five when Sitsune's father came to work at the palace as one of the king's advisors. The two had been inseparable ever since.

"I'm coming home. I promise."


	2. And It Burned

**True Passions**

**-punk dragonslayer**

Escaflowne is the property of Bandai. However, I do own Sitsune.

Finally! It only took me forever to put this up. I got so caught up in Prom and now graduation is coming up. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some more chp. put up after everything is out of the way. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!

And It Burned

Beneath a tall oak, a young woman in her early twenties stared out across the land. Her silver orbs were focused in the direction, where some miles away there was an expansive forest. She could see the forest in her mind's eye as if she were actually there. Towering trees that could very well have been hundreds of years old, and darkness. For that truly was what the forest was, a seemingly endless expanse of trees and darkness.

_How many years has it been, since I last stood here just like this...waiting. Waiting for you to return. Waiting to hear your voice again; to see you smile. Ten years and still I wait._

"Sitsune? Will Lord Van come back to us?" A small voice inquired. The silver eyed woman smiled gently at the cat-girl standing next to her.

"Yes Merle." She assured the other. At fifteen, it was now Van Fanel's turn to face the Right of Succession. The young women had sent him off with smiles and wishes of 'good luck', but underneath it all there was a chilling fear. A fear that he to would be lost to the dragon's realm.

_Will I be forever reminded of how you were taken from me?_

Night descended upon the two silent figures, and with it, a sense of loss and hopelessness. They had seen no sign of the raven haired prince all afternoon. The older woman pushed away the memories and feelings that tried to flood her mind. She was determined not to give up on the young prince quite yet.

"Come Merle. We should head home." She spoke, her voice never betraying the struggle going on within her.

"But what about Lord Van?" The cat-girl pouted. The older woman looked out towards the forest once more before turning towards the proud city.

"He will be here tomorrow."

Sure enough, Van returned the next day. He arrived in a wagon with Rhum and a strangely clothed girl. Merle jumped the prince and licked his face happily. Sitsune watched the pair silently. Joy and relief rushed through her heart like a raging river. Everything would be alright now. It had to be.

Van stood to his feet and held the red energist above his head for all to see. Sitsune smiled proudly as he confirmed his success. Balgus and the other generals knelt before the young prince and affirmed his ability to now ascend the throne of Fanelia. The pride and joy Sitsune felt could not be measured. After ten years Fanelia finally had a king.

The young prince leaped off the cart followed by the oddly attired girl. He smiled brightly at Sitsune, who in turn embraced the young prince. "Your parents would be so proud of you." She whispered. Van returned her earlier embrace.

"Thank you." He said for her ears alone. Sitsune followed behind the procession of soldiers and nobles as they made their way back to the palace. Everyone needed to prepare for the ceremony that would complete Van's ascension to the throne. Sitsune, however, had other plans.

She wound her way through the halls of the Fanelian palace until she reached her room. A quick change into a more formal gown, and she was off towards the royal gardens. It was there she planned to commune with those who no longer walked the lands of Gaea.

In the center of the gardens stood a beautiful white marble structure. Four pillars spaced a good distance apart held up a sloping roof. Sheer red and gold fabrics were hung around the inside of the structure to close it off from the gardens. She entered reverently and knelt before the two carefully constructed stone coffins.

"He has returned with an engergist and soon the ceremony of ascension will begin. I know you would both be very proud of him."

* * *

The ceremony began as planned. Van stood before the people of Fanelia arrayed in a dark cloak and white helm. Sitsune and Merle watched from the crowd. Pride emanated off the two as they stood among their people. However, there was also a sense of hollowness present and it dwelled in the heart of the silver eyed woman.

Ten years ago today another young man should have been standing there. A prince who had been known and loved by so many, but not loved as greatly by others as by a young girl. Sitsune watched the ceremony with a sense of detachment. Once again the pain and sadness of so long ago rose within her. She knew she should not be so tortured on such an occasion, but she was none the less.

Everything continued blissfully unaware of the broken hearted young woman...and of a threat that marched unseen toward the peaceful country. A cry rose up from a source Sitsune could not quite see through the large crowd. 'Zaibach is attacking' was the cry that carried across the ocean of people. And then the evidence of such an attack was seen. Buildings were set aflame and smoke rose into the air. Beings of all species screamed in horror and ran for safety.

In the mist of it all, Sitsune lost sight of the young prince, cat-girl, and the strange girl from the Mystic Moon. She ran as quickly as she could desperately seeking a way out. All the while she prayed Van and Merle had made it out safely. Silver eyes caught sight of a horse nervously stamping the ground; trying to loose itself from where it had been tethered. She quickly freed the dark stallion, and mounted it with ease.

Unfortunately, she did not get far. The black horse nearly threw her to the ground as they neared the shrine, where the great Escaflowne **had**slept. _Van._ Escaflowne walked out of the collapsing shrine the fire casting its eerie light on the great 'melef. Sitsune was unable to do anything but stare in awe. An awe that soon turned to horror.

A red 'melef unlike anything she had ever seen appeared in front of Escaflowne as if conjured up from the raging inferno. Her blood ran cold at the sound of a malicious, or insane, laugh that echoed through the crumbling nation. The two giants were locked in mortal battle and she could only watch. _Please gods do not let him die!_

As if the gods heard her plea, a column of light surrounded the Escaflowne. Within moments the white guymelef was gone. Sitsune stared at the place it had stood only moments before; the horse beneath her stamping the ground impatiently.

"Now what do we have here?" Sitsune looked up at the towering red 'melef. She had completely forgotten it was still there. Pulling the horse around, she kicked him into a gallop to late. Wisps of liquid metal wrapped around her body and that of the horse. A blood freezing laugh rang through the night as the liquid metal tore the horse to pieces. Blood sprayed out like a great fountain then rained to the ground.

"Looks like I'll get to have some fun after all." The voice chuckled. Liquid metal tightened around Sitsune's body. Her lungs burned horrendously from the lack of oxygen, and her head swam. Slowly she began to slip into the darkness. _At least I will finally be with you, my love. _This was her only thought as she fell into the never ending black.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure moved down the dark halls of the _Vione_. He had just finished his meeting with the Emperor of Zaibach and the young captain of the dragonslayers. Things went well despite his subordinates torching of the entire country...and his arrival with a prisoner.

Capturing anyone besides the Escaflowne and its pilot had certainly not been part of the plan; yet Dilandau had brought one aboard anyway. His excuse to the emperor had been that they would probably be able to tell them where the Escaflowne had gone. However, the cloaked man doubted that. Either way the emperor had still commanded him, much to Dilandau's dissatisfaction, to interrogate the prisoner.

He motioned to the two guards in front of the cell door to open it. They did so without hesitation and he passed through into a dimly lit room. The prisoner, whom he could barely see in the sparse light, was laid out on the cot of the room. Without a sound, the cloaked man moved closer to the bed to get a better look at the unconscious person. That had probably been a mistake. His whole body jolted as though a bolt of lightning had struck him.

_It can't be! It's **her**...

* * *

_

Slowly the darkness bled away and Sitsune became aware. Her eyes drifted slowly open. She blinked a couple of times to clear her still blurred vision. _So I'm not dead. Then where am I?_ With great care, she forced her sore body into a sitting position. The room she was in had scarcely any light save for a small lamp, in which a blue flame danced. Her silver orbs adjusted easily to the dimness.

"So you're finally awake." Sitsune started at the sound of the smooth voice. A man drifted from the shadows of the room towards her. He placed himself in the small light of the lamp so that she could see him. His deep red eyes observed her silently.

"You don't remember me?" The dark cloaked man asked, his face not betraying any emotion. She stared at him quizzically. How was she to know this man? She had never seen him before. Sitsune shook her head slowly.

"Where am I?" She questioned the stranger. For some time, he only stared at her.

"You are aboard the Zaibach floating fortress, Vione. I am the commander of this vessel." Sitsune's eyes narrowed hatefully at the man. These had to be the very men who destroyed Fanelia. How else had they found her? _That strange guymelef must have brought me here._ She rose from the bed, and drew herself up to her full height. Summoning all the dignity of her station as a noble of Fanelia, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Who are you and why did you attack us without just cause?" She demanded in a tone that would have chilled the blood of any subordinate of the royal court. A faint smile touched the corner of the tall man's lips.

"You don't have to use that tone with me, Lady Sitsune." He said coolly. Sitsune's act crumbled in moments. How could he know her? Was he from Fanelia? She stared hard at the man trying to place his face among the hundreds of Fanelian people, but to no avail.

"Look harder." He whispered as though reading her mind. Her silver orbs focused on his deep red eyes. There was almost something familiar about those eyes. She focused her mind, just as she had her eyes, on the cloaked figure. A presence she had not felt in ten years assaulted her senses, and encased her body in ice.

"No...I-it can't be!"


End file.
